


Song fics

by all_stories



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Probable angst, Short fics inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_stories/pseuds/all_stories
Summary: Fics based on song lyrics (as you could probably tell from the title)





	Song fics

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll see how this goes, it’ll probably be a mess

“Sweetie you can’t leave the brakes on all the time! She doesn’t like it.” River replied, laying a hand on the console. The TARDIS made a noncommittal hum in response. 

“But River. . . “ the Doctor whined. River stopped walking around the ship to look at her expectantly. “Well, I, um.” A small sigh escaped her lips as the Doctor walked up to her wife. “Never mind... You know I love you, right?”

River seemed slightly caught off guard by that, and froze for a moment before regaining her composure. “Of course.”

The Doctor had stepped forward to give her a kiss but wasn’t very convinced by that answer. In a much smaller voice, she asked “Are you alright? I mean, well, if you don’t feel the same that’s.. fine. I know I’m rather different this time around.” The Doctor began fidgeting with some sort of machine she had in her coat pocket and looked at the floor. “Sorry.”

River felt her heart break at the sight of this Doctor feeling rejected. “No, my love. How could you ever doubt that? There’s no one I love more than you. No matter what you look like.” With that River embraced her wife. 

The Doctor quickly hugged her back. “You’re taller than me. That’s so not fair, but at least now I get to hear your heartbeat.”


End file.
